


Angel Of Death

by anny385



Series: Dead Like Me [1]
Category: Dead Like Me, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS Agents go to Seattle and Tony meets Daisy. Crossover with Dead Like Me. Major Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Of Death

Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Dead Like Me" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Authors Note: NCIS fans: If anybody doesn't know about Dead Like Me. It's about this young girl named Georgia "George" Lass who dies when she is eighteen years old. She then becomes a grim reaper taking souls for a living. She also has to work for a living while taking the souls and so she works at a temp agency called Happy Time. Her fellow reapers are Rube the leader, Daisy who used to be an actress, Roxy who is a Meter maid and then there's Mason who rounds out the reapers.

Angel Of Death

Tony walked out of the elevator and walked to his desk. Tossing his backpack near his desk and then sat down. He went to turn on his computer when a voice stopped him.

"Grab your gear we're going to Seattle to investigate a Marine who was murdered." Gibbs watched as McGee turned off his computer and Ziva turn off hers too. "DiNozzo call Ducky and Abby. They are going too. The local police are letting us use their morgue and forensic lab."

"On it, boss." Replied Tony as he reached for the phone.

"Go pack you things and meet back here in two hours." Gibbs said as he turned to the elevators to push the button to go down.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, Abby and Ducky went to their homes and packed their bags when they got back they went to their priority ride Jet stream.

Rube, George, Mason, Roxy and Daisy were at Der Waffle Haus eating when the NCIS Agents came in to go eat. Daisy went to the bar to go get a refill.

"Hi, My name's Tony." Tony saw Daisy and started to flirt with her.

"Daisy. What does NCIS stand for?" She said looking at Tony's hat.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. We investigate murders, or things that go wrong with Marines and Navy personnel. I'm a Federal Agent." Tony replied.

"Oh, I've been in a movie about a federal agent."

"Are you a movie star?"

"Yes, I am."

"What movies have you been in? I love movies. I often quote movies at crime scenes and at work, but my teammates and Boss doesn't like it." He smiled at her.

"I haven't been in movies for a while, but I want to." She smiled back.

"Would you like to go out to dinner somewhere and maybe a movie?"

"Sure, I would love it."

"Tonight at 7? Can I pick you up here, or at home?"

"7 is okay and here is fine." She smiled back to him. "I have to go back to my friends." She nodded towards her fellow grim reapers.

"Okay, see you tonight then." He smiled and watched as she went towards her friends.

"You go out with him and not me? Why is that, Daisy?" Asked Mason.

"Look at him, Mason. He's nice looking and clean. Not like you, Mason." Replied Daisy.

Tony smiled at Daisy when he came inside Der Waffle Haus. She was beautiful.

"You are beautiful, Daisy."

"Thank you." Replied Daisy "So where are we going?"

"We are going to an Italian Restaurant. It's just down the street. Do you want to walk, or have me drive?"

"It's a beautiful day why not walk." She replied.

The next day. Der Waffle Haus

Daisy sat down and waited for Rube to hand out their assignments. She looked at her post it note.

T. DiNozzo

E.T.D 6:00 pm

Der Waffle Haus

"Rube, I can't do this."

"Sorry, you have to. Remember Death is not transferable." Rube replied.

"I know him. I went out with him."

"I'm sorry, but I said to peanut death is not transferable. You have to take the assignments I give you."

Daisy walked into Der Waffle Haus when it was almost time for her appointment. She hoped that like one of Roxy's reaps that he wouldn't make it, but when she looked up she saw Tony come into the restaurant.

"Hi. Tony."

"Hello, Daisy."

She walked towards Tony and then looked up at the clock and then touched Tony. "I'm sorry, Tony."

Rube watched from the booth. He knew that he was needed once again. It was time for Daisy to go and it was time for Tony to learn how to be grim reaper.

"What happened?" Tony looked at the figure that was on the floor. "And what happened to Daisy?"

"It was time for Daisy to get her lights. You dear boy are now a grim reaper. You now take souls for a living, Tony. Come sit down."

The next day Tony walked into Der Waffle Haus and met his fellow grim reapers. He was to follow Roxy and learn how to take souls for a living. He was sad that he wouldn't see his friends again. He knew that they would never believe that he was a grim reaper now. That his face was no longer his own because he had a different face now. He also had a different name to go along with the face. He had gotten a new job as a policeman. He liked being a cop and wouldn't change it now that he was a grim reaper. He loved helping people and he loved pushing it and the hot girls. He smiled as he followed Roxy. He could make a living out of this. Yes, he would miss his friends, but he knew that he would have new friends now.

The End


End file.
